inFAMOUS: The Life of Cole
by TobiasHawk94
Summary: The story of inFAMOUS.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first deviantart story, and I hope you like it.

Prologue: Pre-Blast  
>(Before the Blast happens, the entire story I will be in Cole's POV, but not in the prologue.)<p>

Cole MacGrath was doing his normal everyday stuff as a bicycle messenger in Empire City. He was given a message to deliver a package to an unknown person in the Historic District.

"Unknown huh? How will you know who's it is?" Zeke asked him. Zeke Dunbar, Cole's best friend and roommate, is a bit of a jokester and self-comedian.

"I've been told to leave it on the doorstep of building 999 A-1, I won't actually meet him face-to-face," Cole explained, "I need to pick it up, I'll see you when I get back. If Trish stops by, tell her where I am. Do NOT joke around with her." Trish Dailey, Cole's girlfriend, is a doctor-in-training at the Neon District's Medical Clinic.

As Cole rode his bike towards the Historic, he was wondering what could happen, as he did with all of his deliveries (the stuff never happened). When he arrived to the post office, he got a message to open the box. "That would be an invasion of privacy... but I am curious." He opened the box and saw a blue sphere inside. He got confused, tried to pick it up. _But it was too late..._

Chapter 1: The Blast  
>(Starting Cole's POV)<p>

I woke up in pain, my eyes blurry. I could hear car alarms going off, police choppers in the sky, and a bunch of fires. When my vision cleared, I saw the entire Historic District in disarray. I stood up and saw a chopper light up a person. All I saw was their shadow waving.

"There's another alive one!"

A light flashed me, nearly blinding me.

"Sir! Get to the bridge!"

I obeyed their orders and I stumbled up a path. When I got up to a parking lot, I got shocked by a nearby power source. After the shock, I just stood there, still alive. "What?"

"Move it!"

I started walking again. After a few minutes, a street light zapped me. Again, I was still alive, but feeling more better. My cell phone rang.

"DUDE! ARE YOU OKAY? I SAW A HUGE EXPLOSION!" Zeke screamed.

"Zeke, stop screaming, my ears are hurting."

"Dude, get to the bridge to safety."

"I am." I hung up and when I got to the bridge, I saw Zeke waving. Suddenly, my body let out a stream of electricity and lightning struck everything near me. I fell unconscious. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Awakening

I woke up in a hospital bed, Trish by my side. "What happened?" I was feeling a bit woozy, like I slept for days.

"Cole! Uh... after you fell unconscious by the bridge, Zeke carried you to the clinic. Cole, you were in a coma for about 4 days. While you were asleep, the city was put under quarantine with no outside help, so the city came into chaos. The Reapers took control and are killing every-"

As she was finishing her sentence, I saw my hands. My hands... they had electricity coming out of them! The clinic lost its power when a shock hit a power outlet.

"Cole!"

-Two Weeks Later-

My powers started increasing, and I was learning how to control them. I could already shoot electricity out of my hands and produce a shockwave.

I was with Zeke on his roof. It is conveniently positioned next to the train tracks, surrounded with barbed wire and filled with the debris of Zeke's bachelor lifestyle - Chinese food cartons, pizza boxes, and posters of movies and anti-Big-Oil propaganda. It has several TV sets, but 1 was working.

"Yo, can you get the batteries some power?" Zeke asked. There were 3 batteries on the roof, all of them needed power. I focused my energy and put 1 online. I did the same with the other 2. I walked back to Zeke where he had a pizza box on his lap. "Thanks. So, I heard that Amy died."

Amy was Trish's sister. "Yea-"

Suddenly the TV showed a man who was famous. He was known as the "Voice of Survival". "Man, I love this guy," Zeke exclaimed, "Shhh."

"Citizens of Empire City! The government has dropped a crate of food in Archer Square! If you are hungry, get there as soon as you can!" VOS explained.

"Finally! Now I can eat something besides day-old pizza! Come on Cole!" Zeke yelled.

"I'll take the express elevator." I said walking towards the side of the roof.

"Okay, but if you get hurt, don't blame me." He started down the stairs.

"Here I go..." I jumped off the roof... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Drop

It was a long way down, like those nightmares where you're falling but before you hit the ground, you wake up, but not exactly.  
>THUMP!<br>I hit the ground, safe. I saw cracks where I landed. A few seconds later, Zeke is here (exhausted).

"Dude! I'm surprised your still alive!" Zeke exclaimed.  
>"Me too, but never mind that. Let's get to Archer Square."<br>"Before we do that, I have to get a gun. One of my boys said to have left it under a car in an alley."  
>"You have boys?"<p>

We started running. We got to the alley, but the gun was too far underneath.

"Damn, how the hell will I get it?" Zeke asked.

I thought of something very quickly. "Stand aside." I used a shockwave to flip the car over, causing it to explode along with the ones next to it.

"Nice... now let's get going!"

We got to Archer Square.

"Damn, it's caught on the statue!" Zeke said.  
>"Stay right here."<p>

I ran towards the statue, climbing like a monkey. When I got to the top, I saw the storage containers' parachute snagged on the pointed metal. I examined the hook on the parachute. It was rusty. I'm smart enough to know that electricity destroys rust (my first bike...). I zapped the rust and the food came down. I jumped off the statue and saw the people coming towards it, but that's when the Reapers showed up.

"Bleh!" The Reapers vomited a black sludge. They started shooting at everyone, so I jumped into action. I started running towards one of the Reapers. _What the hell am I doing? I can get killed!_ I ignored my inner voice and started zapping and taking down the Reapers. When I was finished, the people flocked towards the food. That's when it happened...

_That's a lot of people. They must be starving. If I don't do anything, they won't be hungry for a while. But if I shock some, I will be able to keep the food to Zeke, Trish, and I..._


End file.
